fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Double Birthday Wish!/Quotes
:(The Turner's house, evening, Timmy and Timantha playing with their fairies, Ivan, Chloe and their fairies show up) :Timmy: Hi, Ivan. :Ivan: Hey, Timmy. I seriously hope you haven't forgotten what tomorrow is, right? :Timantha: What? :Chloe: It's my boyfriend's birthday! :Timantha: And big brother, do you know what that also means? :Timmy: Tootie's birthday, don't remind me. :Ivan: What? :Wanda: He once got her birthday invitations to Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, but only used them for the restaurant and not for her party. :Cosmo: That happened three times! :Ivan: So? :Timantha: Tootie's twice as miserable as Timmy! :Ivan: Ouch. If she's twice as miserable as him, why doesn't Tootie have fairies? :Poof: She always revealed them, except for that one time where Timmy loaned my parents to Tootie. :Timmy: But now, since I've become nicer to Tootie, I made a promise to attend her birthday parties. Oh, and what about your birthdays, Ivan? :Astronov: Ivan's just as miserable as you. (flashback shows footage of Ivan's birthday party in Russia, with a birthday cake, a present, and no one else except him and his parents) :Xenia and Hadwin: С днем рождения! (Happy birthday!) :(past Ivan sighs; end flashback) :Ivan: At least I had the advantage of being an only child and having fairy godparents. (thinks) Wait, I got it! :Timantha: What? :Ivan: I have an idea. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to share my fairies with Tootie! :Chloe: But you're already sharing them with me. :Ivan: I know. Plus, I'm aware that Vicky has been ruining Tootie's birthdays since her fourth birthday, but this time, it's gonna be different. Vicky will not ruin mine and Tootie's birthday, because she won't be invited! ---- :(the next day; the Prestonovich's house) :Ivan: I wish you were mine and Tootie's fairies for the rest of our birthday! To Vicky's house! :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny wave their wands; '''FAIRY LOAN!' Ivan and his fairies teleport to Tootie's room, where she's still asleep.)'' :Ivan: Good morning, Tootie, and happy birthday. :Tootie: (wakes up) Good morning, thanks, and happy birthday to you too, Ivan. :Ivan: I have a little surprise for you. Guys? :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: Hi there! :Astronov: I'm Astronov, that's Neptunia and this is Sunny. :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: And we're... ("Fairy Godparents" sign appears) your fairy godparents for the rest of your birthday! (The "parents" word falls and squishes Astronov) :Ivan: Consider this as a birthday gift from me. For the rest of the birthday, you get to share fairies with me. :Tootie: Wow! I wish I- :Ivan: Hold it, Tootie! Before you start wishing for things, you should read Da Rules. :(Astronov and Neptunia poof up "Da Rules") :Sunny: Ivan's right. There are lots of rules here, but the most most important one being is that you can never reveal the existence of your fairies, or we will go away forever. :Astronov: Besides, you don't want to repeat the same mistake like you almost did last year. :Neptunia: And I've heard that Cosmo and Wanda didn't bring up Da Rules to you when Timmy loaned them to you. :Astronov: That was a pretty stupid move. :Tootie: Oh...I see it now. Well, no matter, I can assure you that it ain't gonna happen this time! Ever since my last birthday, I've grown wiser, stronger, and less creepy. :Ivan: And if something happens to you when you're about to reveal your fairies, I'll try to restrain you. :Neptunia: You understand Da Rules now, Tootie? :Tootie: Yes! :Ivan: Okay, let's do this. :Ivan and Tootie: We wish we could have a big birthday party! So big, that every person in Dimmsdale comes and brings us presents! :Ivan: Except for Vicky. :Tootie: Right. :Astronov: Anything else? :Ivan: This party shall be celebrated at Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House! :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: Done and done! :(Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny wave their wands; '''BIRTHDAY FIESTA!')'' ---- :(a mailman arrives to Timmy's house with an oversized envelope) :Mailman #1: Ridiculously oversized novelty invitation for Timmy and Timantha Turner. :(The envelope unfolds, revealing cardboard cutouts of Tootie and Ivan, whose hands hold two free passes to Mike E. Mozzerella's for Ivan and Tootie's party. Timmy and Timantha take them) :Timmy: Two free passes to Mike E. Mozzerella's? Fantastic! :Timantha: Now, big brother, remember, those aren't just free passes to the restaurant, those are also invitations to Tootie and Ivan's birthday. :Timmy: Yeah, of course. :(The Tang Mansion, a mailman arrives) :Mailman #2: Special delivery for Trixie Tang. :(Trixie opens up the envelope, revealing a free pass to Mike E. Mozzerella's for Ivan and Tootie's party) :Trixie: A free pass to Mike E. Mozzerella's and an invitation to Ivan and Tootie's birthday party? Well, that's an unexpected, but kind invitation. This is gonna be a blast! :(The Carmichael's home, a man dressed as the restaurant's mascot, Mike, rings the doorbell, Chloe answers the door) :Mike: This is a singing reminder about Tootie and Ivan's birthday party this Friday. Ready? And tell me that you don't have any crazy cats. :Chloe: I'm ready! And I don't have any cats. :Mike: Phew. :(cue split-screen of various people recieving invitations to Ivan and Tootie's party and cheering) ---- :(Vicky's house) :John: Oh, Vicky! :Nicky: Me and John are going to Ivan and Tootie's birthday party at Mike E. Mozzerella's! :Vicky: Oooh, can I come? :John and Nicky: NO!!! :John: There's a reason why you don't deserve a free pass to our daughter's birthday. You've already tortured your sister enough so many birthdays ago, and it's time for that to stop. :Nicky: That's why you're staying home. If you come to Mike E. Mozzerella's and try to ruin our daughter's birthday, you'll be grounded! :(John and Nicky shut the door, leaving Vicky alone in the house) :Vicky: I miss my parents being big cowards. But at least I have you, Doidle. (pets Doidle) :(Zack and Crocker get inside Vicky's house) :Mr. Crocker: Hello, Vicky. :Vicky: Mr. Crocker? What are you doing here? And who's that guy? :Zack: I'm Zack Harrison, ex-government agent turned fairy hunter. I'm here to help Mr. Crocker reveal fairy godparents to the world. :Mr. Crocker: Is there something wrong? :Vicky: My parents left me at home and went to attend Tootie's birthday without me. :Zack: Well, that sounds rather harsh. :Vicky: To be fair, though, I deserved it, after I tortured my sister so many times during her birthdays. :Mr. Crocker: And I've heard that today is that Russian kid Ivan's birthday aswell. :Zack: Hmm... I can take you to Ivan and Tootie's birthday party. I've heard that the party is at Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House. :Vicky: You mean that same place where the pink-hatted twerp deliberately ignored my sister's birthdays three times and only used the free passes for the fun house? :Zack: Yes. :Vicky: Wow, that means I get to ruin two birthdays for the price of one! Can Doidle come too? (Doidle barks) :Mr. Crocker: Sure. :Vicky: Alright! In your face, mom and dad! ---- :(Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House) :Chet Ubetcha: Good afternoon, I'm Chet Ubetcha, and it's Party Central here at Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, as everyone is gearing up for the birthdays of Ivan Prestonovich and Tootie Miller! :(Tootie and Ivan enter the restaurant in fancy clothes, with Timmy and Chloe following them. Chloe twitches) :Ivan: What is it, Chloe? :Chloe: I'm not sure. I feel... a disturbance. :Ivan: If it's Crocker again, don't worry, I already told Tootie about Da Rules to never reveal her fairies. :Timmy: Good call, Ivan. :Ash: (heard) Excuse me, are you Timmy Turner? :Timmy: (turns his head around to see Ash) Yes, yes I am. Wait, do I know you? :Ash: Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ash Harrison and I have come to warn you about something. :Ivan: What is it? :Ash: My dad and Mr. Crocker are on their way to ruin Ivan and Tootie's birthday party! :Tootie: OH NO!!! :Chloe: Calm down, we can handle it. :Timmy: You're Zack Harrison's son? I hope you're not on his side. :Ash: Yes. And no worries, I'm on your side. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!